The present invention relates to a box constituting heat insulating walls of a refrigerator or freezer cabinet wherein the walls are formed by an inner shell of metal, an outer shell of metal, and an evacuated heat insulation between the shells, wherein the shells, at a rectangular access opening to the box, have edges which are gas-imperviously connected to each other by a thin metal strip having poor heat conductivity.
A box of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,143. The '143 box provides heat insulation consisting of a powder which is under vacuum. A strip, which prevents air from entering the insulation while also preventing heat from being conducted from the outer shell to the inner shell, has a bent cross-section. As a consequence of the bent shape of the strip, the joints of the strip at the corners of the access opening are bent. Because of the bent shape, the joints are complicated to make.